


【鱼进锅】贺新婚

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】贺新婚

一段关系的开始可以很自然也可以很偶然，两个人初始的合作被称为奇妙的缘分，仿佛被叫做命运的东西在背后推助。剩下的，比如夏夜里的呻吟喘息，凌乱的衣物和不知谁的心动都是不屈于命运安排的铁证。

也曾经有人委屈不公，抗争的骨肉俱碎，也不肯低头，郭德纲也偏要抬起头去吻身上的人。床上沉浸在情欲里的男人，是可以什么都可以满足的，要他做承诺他就能指天说些过分的毒誓，要听好话他就能把蜂窝捅了给人掏蜜吃。

非常不凑巧的是，郭德纲极聪明，但他相信于谦，非常相信，越是聪明通透的人，一旦相信什么，就越是要命，他们往往比普通人更加坚定。

初中小女孩儿都懂并挂在嘴边的梗，一旦嫁接到自己身上竟然就看不清楚。他怀着满心喜欢和人打交道，斟茶倒水素手羹汤。尽管他把更多时间分配给他从没见过面的朋友。

喝醉的人摇摇晃晃的回来，看见他就乐的看见晚饭了，于谦抱住嫌弃他的搭档，“你别躲，给哥痛快痛快。”

郭德纲想起他们已经很久没一起好好说说话，在一起时除了工作就是上床，这算什么呢。

“你不该来找我。”

“我不找你找谁呢，和别人我是不愿意的，我只有你啊。”

郭德纲已经心软了，可是好不容易打开的局面他不愿意放弃。

“可你和我也只有这事儿了。”

于谦松开他，像没骨头似的摊床上呵呵笑，“你还想要什么呢。”

他感到深深的疲惫，阴沉着，“嫖也得给个几百啊，我虽然没有他们技术好，可好歹这么些次了。”

于谦喝的太多了，听不出来这话背后的意思，就真的翻里怀里的钱包，一把把包里的纸票儿都捻出来，搁在床头，还狠狠拍了几下，又把卡也掏出来，叠在钱上，“你过来，我告诉你密码儿啊。”

郭德纲走过去扇他一巴掌就走了。

这是他第一次这么不克制，出了门就后悔了，和醉酒的人抬杠，自己也是有病。这以后要怎么面对啊。回又回不去，走又走不得。背后的门适时打开了，于谦倚着门框，衬衫扣子不好好扣，烟也不知道什么时候点上了。

郭德纲叹口气，“您歇着吧，我去剧场看看。”

于谦抓住他，“这个点儿哪有人啊，离这么远多折腾。”

郭德纲深深的看着他，又低下头，“你要我怎么办，你要我怎么办啊……”

于谦呵呵笑，“你是你，我是我，台上是台上，台下是台下。”

潇洒又无情。

可他说的是实话。他愿意与郭德纲相处，一步一步交往是因为他掩盖不住的才气，那时他满怀着对搭档和老板的尊重与信任。可过了界，身份转变，他就抛却了最初的心情，接受了现在自己最本心的意愿。

他是最善良的人，所以最容易轻信一些看似不找边际事实上合情合理的耳边风。比如来自伴侣无微不至的照顾和全心全意的托付实是有所图。当时他摆摆手，坚定的否认，可是怀疑的种子就这样种下。伴侣的付出和忍让就是滋养种子的必须养分，现在这个小种子已经长成了一颗参天大树，直冲到了他的心口窝，口鼻和眼睛。

别无出路的郭德纲再次选择相信，他擦了擦眼泪，“你去躺着，我给你烧点水。”

即便是再粗壮的大树在秋天也要枯萎的。当身边这个人不再需要外力就可以轻松迈步的时候，大树开始落叶，树枝慢慢显露出来，一点一点划着他赤裸裸的心和那条金贵的肉嗓子。

郭德纲也不是没有变化，他不再在外人面前显露出对他的过度的爱意，甚至在床上也不与他过多纠缠。于谦把这些变化看在眼里，大树结出一种叫做内疚的果子，压的树杈不再规律，使得于谦不知道在哪个瞬间哪个地点立刻心疼不止。

他也曾想过结束这样的关系。

他犹犹豫豫的问郭德纲，能不能不再这样。郭德纲答非所问，“我这里，从来都是您想来就来，想走就走。”说着他笑起来，“如果您不再愿意，我又不能找人把您绑来，那我不成土匪了？”

于是他就想在这段关系里，尽最大的努力给他快乐。

在很暗的角落里，于谦会牵着他的手，手指调皮的挠着他的手掌，他就眯起眼睛笑起来。在上床的时候于谦总会问他些让他难以回答的问题，第二天他竟然也陪着他一起懒床，肚子饿的直叫也不愿意松手。

郭德纲有点无措，这些都是热恋中的情侣之间才会做的吧。这是要做什么呢。

黑暗的书房里，于谦也没敲门，郭德纲就看烟头判别人到哪里，那一小撮儿火光慢慢接近他，让他也觉得温暖。

“您最近很开心吧，听他们说我都跟着笑来着。”

于谦呵一声，坐在他身边，“那您呢，您怎么样？”

“我还好。不过，您倒是让人琢磨不透。”

于谦捻灭烟头。

“前阶段和我说要断，这阵又这么粘人，您还真是想一出是一出。”

于谦意识到自己神经质般的行为，“您说的对，人这一辈子就几十年，活痛快了比什么都强，我已经错了半辈子了，剩下这半辈子不想再继续错下去了。”

郭德纲乐了一下，“我明白您说的是什么意思。”

于谦紧紧攥着裤子，“那您……”

“其实到现在您都不明白，我的所有感情里都有您，我只是希望您好，您纠结的对我来讲只是其中一部分。”

“在遇见您的以前，我同样没遇见过温柔。连见都没见过，我又怎么会是个温柔的人呢。”

“可是我偏偏遇见了您，您是最好的人，您把我应该享受过的温柔和宠爱都一齐给了我。”

“不仅仅是我，我的尖锐被徒弟学去过，您的温柔也同样带给了他们，他们也这样关心我，我是明白的，我都明白。”

于谦抱着他低声哭起来。

那些年少无知都被这个自称不温柔的人包容原谅。一字一句的安慰让那颗大树连带着上边的果子都化成了灰，消散的干干净净。

郭德纲顺着他的后背，“我说的都是真心话，这些年亏您帮衬我，这些恩与情才是你我之间最主要的支柱。至于那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿……”说着他笑起来，“您说，哪对儿在一起的时候会不吵架呢？”

于谦狠狠点头，“对！是情侣！是情侣！”

“那我们做点情侣该做的吧。”

这些年他从来没有主动过，一次都没有，在做的时候也是被动接受，做推拒状，现在看来只是不肯从心接纳他，想要保住最后的尊严罢了。

这样的郭德纲让他兴奋，他激动的一下子啃上去，磕得郭德纲闷哼一声，“别着急，别着急。”

他推着于谦半躺在沙发上，自己跨坐上去，搂着他，抵着他的额头，轻轻蹭一下，“哥哥硬了。”说着手从颈后抚到喉结上，继而向下，摸在胸口上。他低声问，“舒服吗？”没人回答，他也并不用听回答。

那只手一路走下去，仔细描摹着炽热的轮廓。于谦忍不住向上顶了顶。他笑了笑，“哥哥着急吗？”身子沉下去，跪在两腿之前，热气呼在凸起上，于谦赶紧阻止他，“不行，不行。”

郭德纲笑道：“明明都快忍不住了，还在装什么君子？”

说的就跟聊斋似的，不过也够把于谦堵的哑口无言了。

于谦在等着听自己皮带被解开的清脆的声音，可是没有。他的手轻轻搭在自己的腿上，温热寻在裤链上，缓缓张口，含住拉链头，兔儿牙这个时候显出优势，仔细叼住向下拉动。刚开始还好，到中间时就叼不住，复又叼上，向下使劲，终于拉开时，已经有薄汗了。

于谦心疼他，“可以了可以了。”

郭德纲看一眼那东西，“它可没说可以了。”

他端详着他哥的内裤，“怎么是这个样子的呢？”

于谦很无语，“这不是最正常的吗？”

他皱皱眉，“我都没有。”

于谦掐着他的下巴，“以后您想穿什么样的都会有。”

明显已经害羞的不行，偏要梗着脖子跟人说，“你敢买我就敢穿。”

于谦松开他呵呵笑。

他叼着仅露出的一小块布料，来回使劲儿，含的都濡湿了才成功让那半硬不硬的玩意蹦出来。

他只是明白，从来没有实践过，第一次总那么不太熟练。于谦怕自己变成残废，哑着嗓子教他，“把您那牙收起来，含着。”

郭德纲本来没觉得有什么，这么一来感觉自己落下风的样子。他憋着股气儿，倒也听话的张开口含住，自以为很老练似的吞吐。于谦终于忍不住出声，“郭老师，您爱惜爱惜我吧。”郭德纲嫌他多事，停住了看他。

于谦叹口气，摸着他的侧脸，引导着他，掌握着节奏。即将高潮，于谦想要推开他，他也有察觉，偏不躲，直呛的坐地上咳嗽。

不应期时，郭德纲赶紧去拿润滑剂和安全套。于谦看他忙忙活活，笑了笑，“您真到位。”

郭德纲瞪他，“你少说话。”

他又跨坐上去念叨，“以前都不对，这样才对。”

他是指科学的做爱方法。

于谦哦一声，“那您提前准备了吗？”

郭德纲咬他一口，“你别说话！”

他抓着又重新硬起来的东西，慢慢的向下坐。即使做了润滑，也有些不舒服。他想起以前他哥给自己做润滑的时候，忍的满头大汗也不肯让他难受。

他笑出声，于谦奇怪的看着他，他轻轻吻上哥哥。舌尖因为爱第一次有勇气伸出来，主动伸向爱人的口中。还是熟悉的烟草味。他不讨厌烟味，也谈不上喜欢，可是这个时候他怎么就这么爱，怎么这么让人沉沦。于谦温温的与他纠缠，生怕把那条胆怯的小舌吓怕似的。

适应了一阵儿，手扶着他的胸口和肩膀上，上下动起来，可因为体力不支，过了一会就软软趴在哥哥身上不肯再动了。可明明他也很舒服，后面痒痒的，不得疏解，鼻音儿有些深，说出话来委委屈屈的，“你动动。”

于谦突然把他按在身下，目光凶狠，郭德纲也知道，憋的实在狠了。他搂着人脖子，把自己埋在人胸口里。

发了狠的男人，动起来没有轻重，也不管不顾，只横冲直撞。不被特殊照顾着的人，被撞的要掉地上了，像浮在海上的小船，飘飘零零无依无靠，他只得更抱紧身上的人，“慢点儿，哥你，轻点儿……”

好好一句话被撞的断断续续，让男人更加兴奋，也不哄他，反而更下了狠手，低头叼着他的脖子不松口，像是动物交配时的标记。

郭德纲有点委屈，轻轻喘，再加上身体的刺激，竟然也冒了泪花。

两具交缠的身体，于谦按着他，在生理高潮时，在他耳边低声说：“我爱您。”


End file.
